Duel Masters Charge: Death Can't Die
Death Can't Die is the 49th episode of the Duel Masters Charge season of the Duel Masters Anime. Plot Kokujo V.S White are in an advanced Kaijudo duel. A duel which will be witnessed by everyone and will be the duel to remember. Kokujo who wants his revenge for his family's devastation against Zakira and in his way stands White who now thinks of himself as an abomination created by Zakira and on top of everything he cannot tell his friends that he can control the power of White and that he is doing it to protect his friends from any more danger. Both duelist with deep emotions anger and frustration are going to have it full ON showdown a duel with epic proportions. Both duelist started with maintaining there mana to the high and then Kokujo strikes first by taking down Hakuoh's first shield. And that shield which have just been taken out showed such a great impact on the ground and the wall behind it baffled everyone that this duel is gonna be on a completely different scale and it is better not to come close or say a single word in between this duel as this duel is having its own language and speaks for itself with the brave spirits of each duelist trying to take down each other. Shobu is witnessing for the first time that Kokujo is using a Cross Gear and not only that for the first time he used a Cross Gear Evolution Tsunami Catastrophe. With each spell card or creature being summoned it looks like every card is being force to awaken by the power of both duelist. The place where they were dueling on the roof it starts to collapse and separate from one another all the bridge which were connected were destroyed because Kokujo summoned Ballom, Master of Death. Kokujo's new card is also in his hand by which he claim the victory of the duel Dorballom, Lord of Demons. But he have to wait for just a little bit more. Now for Hakuoh who have been fighting on equal terms against him have taken out Kokujo's Tsunami Catastrophe and shocking everyone and also making another huge magnitude of impact around the surroundings. Hakuoh have finally been to conduct an ultimate move he also had a Cross Gear Evolution Grand Cross Catastrophe in the battle zone already crossed on a creature he have put his ultimate creature on top of the stack Alphadios, Lord of Spirits. Now the game have reached to its ultimate climax. As it looks like its all over for Kokujo who will not be able to summon his ultimate creature Dorballom, Lord of Demons still he does not give up and took down all of his last shields but ended up sacrificing Ballom, Master of Death. Now Hakuoh made his final blow and Kokujo even while receiving the blow told Zakira with his loud voice that he is Death and that "Death can never Die!!!". Duel Results :For full coverage of the duel, see: Duel Results Category:Duel Masters Charge